


Sotto Voce

by twinkstimulator



Series: Dolcissimo [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkstimulator/pseuds/twinkstimulator
Summary: You and Dante have a chat while sorting out laundry.
Relationships: Dante/Reader
Series: Dolcissimo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684885
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Sotto Voce

**Author's Note:**

> another short and sweet fic that has no smut in it! an idea i’ve had floating in my head for a while now
> 
> hope ya like! 🤗
> 
> Content warning: Self-harm scars (old)

“Everything alright?”

You turn, dryer-warm pillowcase still in hand. Dante shifts, off balance, on the threshold of the tiny laundry room. He’s trying not to look too hard at you.

“Yeah? Everything’s fine,” You catch the scent of sulphur on his worn black shirt, your eyebrow twitches. “Actually wait, you might wanna toss yourself in the laundry too, it’s looking to be the only way you’d get clean.”

“Don’t think I’d fit,” Dante chides, ambling over to where you stood. His smirk doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

You feel his body cover yours, wrap you in his hold.

“Dante c’mon, you stink!” You writhe in his grasp, undeterred by his laugh.

He leans down, sighing against the crook of your neck; his hands skim down to the hem of your oversized t-shirt, resting at the top of your thighs. He’s unusually silent, just breathing in your presence. You let the pillowcase drop from your hands back into the basket, unfolded.

Dante mouths a kiss behind your ear. His stubble scratches you.

“Is everything alright?” You murmur. He hums, fingers drawing patterns on your skin.

“You tell me,”

His finger traces little lines spanning the tops of your thighs. You realise, belatedly, that he isn’t drawing patterns.

“Stop,”

Your heart thunders in your chest. Hands dropping to fit over his, you urge his fingers to still. Dante kisses over your racing pulse, the feel of his slightly chapped lips gives you goosebumps.

“How long have these been here?” He asks you, as soft as you’ve ever heard him speak.

You sigh.

“Years,”

Behind you, he stiffens up. His breathing goes rapid. Palms clammy against your skin.

You twist in his hold, looking into his eyes. He has that far away look in them, a hot mixture of raw anger and grief flashing through his gaze.

“Dante,” You murmur, reaching a hand up to his chin. You cup his face and force him to look at you. 

“Come back to me.”

His eyes soften. He slowly goes limp in your hold.

“I’m here,” Dante says, leaning down towards you. His hands grab onto you as you sip kisses from each other. “I’m here.”

He heaves you to sit on top of the washing machine. His large, calloused hands cradle your hips. You’re eye-level with him now. Like this, the creases in his eyes look deeper than they usually do, the bags a little darker.

“It’s been years, Dante,” You say, brushing his hair away from his face. “It’s over now,”

He lets out a sigh, head falling against your chest.

“Yeah,”

His grip on you tightens.

“Yeah.”

A moment passes, with just the the two of you holding each other. Unsaid words hanging in the air. Listening to the music of each other’s heartbeat.

You tug at his shirt, pinching at the collar.

“Now can you take this off? The washing machine is right here, and you  still stink.”

Dante smirks, barking a laugh. He doesn’t miss how you’re trying to change the topic. He steps back to tug off his shirt and tosses it at you.

“I’ll do you one better,” He says, unzipping his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> i’d love to hear what you guys think! any feedback at all is appreciated
> 
> here's my [carrd](https://stimsins.carrd.co/) with my links  
> come yell at me lmao


End file.
